sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Za wszelką cenę
W skrócie Wstęp Jeśli naprawdę czegoś pragniesz nic nie jest w stanie cię powstrzymać. Nieważne są przeciwności losu, brak wsparcia i motywacji, sytuacja finansowa. Liczy się tylko to, co jest w twoim sercu. Przypadki nie istnieją. Życie to nie powieść. Na wszystko musisz zapracować. Twoim jedynym przeciwnikiem jesteś ty. Opowiadanie/Powieść Jakie jest twoje życie? Zabiegane, zapracowane, monotonne, czy ciekawe, zaskakujące, szalone, a może nudne, przewidywalne i męczące? Niezależnie od tego, czy nie warto czasem zatrzymać się, spojrzeć wstecz i ocenić postępy? Moim zdaniem tak. Właśnie nadszedł ten moment, kiedy to robię. Przeprowadzka z Australii do Francji na pewno jest odpowiednią na to chwilą. Jak wyglądało siedemnaście lat mojego żywota w Sydney? Urodziłam się w ani biednej, ani bogatej rodzinie; mama, sprzątaczka bez większego wykształcenia, tata - mechanik samochodowy, również bez studiów. Mam starszego o rok brata, Dakotę (nie wiem, dlaczego rodzice pokarali i mnie i jego takimi idiotycznymi imionami), który woli, kiedy mówi się na niego Dake. Blondyn, piękne, zielone oczy, idealna twarz i mięśnie. Większość dziewczyn ślini się na jego widok, z czego bardzo chętnie korzysta; jak to określa, ciągle szuka prawdziwej miłości... Zmieniając partnerki jak rękawiczki. Mieszkamy (a właściwie, to mieszkaliśmy) w małym domu, z płaskim dachem, ścianami szarego koloru i z malutkim ogrodem. Bywało nam trochę ciasno, ale zawsze atmosfera była bezpieczna i przytulna. Oczywiście, zdarzały nam się większe i mniejsze kłótnie, ale to normalne, rodziny "idealne" przecież nie istnieją, i każdy dobrze o tym wie. Od przedszkola przyjaźniłam się z dwojgiem chłopaków - Michealem i Jasonem. Ciągle pamiętam, gdy jako dzieci wspólnie lataliśmy załatwiać się w krzakach, a oni uciekali do rodziców i pytali "Mamo, tato, dlaczego ona nie ma siusiaka?". Stop. Zaraz zrobię się nostalgiczna... W każdym bądź razie, nie miałam przyjaciółek, tylko koleżanki. Nie potrafiłam (i do tej pory nie potrafię) zaprzyjaźnić się z dziewczyną. Sama nie wiem dlaczego. Moja przyjaźń z chłopcami trwa aż do teraz, i wspólnie ustaliliśmy, że moja przeprowadzka tego nie zmieni. Mam nadzieję, że rzeczywiście tak będzie. Ale życie to nie powieść. Miłości rdzewieją, przyjaźnie umierają, ludzie i otoczenie z biegiem czasu diametralnie się zmieniają... Jak wyglądam? Mam ciemnobrązowe, falowane włosy, które żyją własnym życiem i sięgają łopatek. Nie jestem ani wysoka, ani niska (mam 1,62 m wzrostu), ale kiedy staję obok Dake'a, czy chociażby Micheala albo Jasona, od razu zaczynam mieć kompleks karłowatości. Jestem zadowolona ze swojej figury - mam długie, zgrabne nogi, płaski brzuch i nawet duży biust. Moja twarz jest ładna - blada cera, pełne usta, wydatne kości policzkowe i gęste brwi. Wyglądem nic nie wyróżnia mnie spośród innych nastolatek, poza jednym - heterochromia tęczówek. Jedno oko mam piwne, a drugie - niebieskie. Uważam je za mój wielki atut. Z mojej wypowiedzi na temat wyglądu można stwierdzić, że mam zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie, ale ani ja, ani osoby z mojego otoczenia nie uważają mnie za arogancką. Nie jestem idealna, ale znam swoją wartość i nikt nie ma prawa wmawiać mi, że jestem nieatrakcyjna. Zresztą, i tak mam na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy, niż wygląd. Samolot odlatuje, zostawiając za sobą mą ukochaną Australię, poprzednie życie, skończony rozdział. A przed nim świat. Moja nowa szansa. Nazywam się Yavanna White. Mam marzenia, które spełnię i nie dopuszczam do siebie myśli, że mi się nie uda. Dokonam tego. Za wszelką cenę. Dom. Zwykły, niczym się nie wyróżniający, średniej wielkości dom, z czerwoną dachówką, ciemnoszarymi ścianami, brązowymi drzwiami wejściowymi i garażowymi. Ogród ograniczał się do kawałka trawy i jednego klonu. Kompletnie nie przypominało to naszego poprzedniego domku. Pocieszający był fakt, że przed bramą garażową stał nasz stary, kochany Gabryś, Volkswagen Garbus z 1965 roku. Tatko obiecał mi, że gdy tylko dostanę prawo jazdy Gabryś będzie mój. Wciąż pamiętam, kiedy jako sześcioletnia dziewczynka pojechałam z ojcem na złomowisko i ujrzeliśmy autko w opłakanym stanie. Zaczęłam naciskać na tatę, żeby go naprawił. Jako że byłam jego oczkiem w głowie - zgodził się. A przy okazji zaczął pokazywać mi, jak ratować takie maszyny. Po miesiącu Gabryś był już zdatny do użytku. Ba! On śmigał prawie tak, jak samochody z Formuły I! Od tamtej pory stał się nieodłącznym członkiem naszej rodziny, a ja zaczęłam zagłębiać się w tajniki motoryzacji, powoli stając się mistrzem tej dziedziny. Tatko był ze mnie dumny. On chyba nadal wierzy, że pójdę w jego ślady, a moja prawdziwa pasja to tylko przelotny kaprys. Ale tak nie jest. - Yavciu, wszystko w porządku? - troskliwy głos mamy wyrwał mnie ze stanu zamyślenia. - Tak, jak najbardziej - mruknęłam. - Córuś... Rozumiem, że możesz się na nas gniewać, masz do tego prawo, ale... - zaczęła się tłumaczyć, na co wybuchłam śmiechem i ją przytuliłam. - Mamo, po prostu się zamyśliłam! Przykro mi, że zostawiłam za sobą poprzednie życie, ale wiem, że nie chcieliście dla mnie i Dake'a źle. Myślę nawet, że we Francji mam większe szanse na spełnienie marzeń - dodałam nieco ciszej i jakby do siebie. Mama spojrzała na mnie czule i pogłaskała mnie po włosach. - Cieszę się, że jesteś taka dojrzała. Ale, jak dobrze wiesz, tak będzie lepiej dla nas wszystkich. - A panie będą się tak lenić, czy może jednak będziecie łaskawe nam pomóc? - fuknął Dake, niosąc dwa kartonowe pudła. Odkleiłyśmy się od siebie i zaczęłyśmy pomagać ojcu i bratu. Po kwadransie wszystkie większe i mniejsze rzeczy zostały już wniesione do naszego nowego domu. W końcu mogłam się rozejrzeć. Przedpokój miał ściany koloru kawy, wieszak na odzież zewnętrzną postawiony był w rogu, obok dużego lustra. Podłoga w tym, jak i w reszcie pomieszczeń była z ciemnych paneli. Przeszłam do małego salonu z aneksem kuchennym. Po prawej stronie, na brązowej ścianie wisiał plazmowy telewizor, a na przeciwko niego duża, czerwona kanapa. Utkwiłam wzrok w elemencie obok niej i przeżyłam niemałe (pozytywne) zaskoczenie. Zobaczyłam nasz stary, ciemnoczerwony, pikowany fotel z bardzo wysokim oparciem, w stylu retro. W oku zakręciła mi się łza. Była to bowiem pamiątka po mej ukochanej, świętej pamięci babci Ellen. Po chwili się ogarnęłam. Oprócz tego zauważyłam niedużą komodę, a nad nią lustro. W centrum stał drewniany stół, z sześcioma krzesłami. Aneks kuchenny utrzymany był w barwach szarych i beżowych. Było tu wystarczająco dużo miejsca na codzienne gotowanie. Otworzyłam drzwi po lewej stronie od przedpokoju. Znajdywała się tu dość duża łazienka, z białymi kaflami na podłodze i kremowymi ścianami. Po środku znajdywała się piękna wanna w stylu retro, na prawo toaleta, a na przeciw niej - umywalka, nad którą wisiało ogromne lustro. Podsumowując to, co do tamtej pory zobaczyłam: domek był ładny i skromny, niedokońca jeszcze urządzony, ale naprawdę niezły. Lecz dręczyło mnie jedno pytanie - skąd rodzice wzięli pieniądze na to wszystko? Rozumiem, że ze sprzedaży naszego poprzedniego mieszkania mogło przyjść trochę zysku, ale na pewno nie aż tyle, żeby kupić i nowy dom, i opłacać rachunki, i mieć możliwość wyżywienia się. Chyba, że... Z powrotem udałam się do salonu, gdzie przy stole siedzieli mama i tata, odpoczywający po wnoszeniu wszystkich rzeczy. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się do mnie promiennie, co odwzajemniłam. Kiedy na nich patrzę zawsze zastanawiam się, jak możliwe jest to, że jestem ich córką? Naturalnym kolorem włosów mamy jest czarny. Ma ciemnozielone oczy. Ojciec natomiast jest blondynem z piwnymi oczami. Gdy tylko się ich pytałam o to, dlaczego ja i Dake w ogóle nie jesteśmy do nich podobni mówili mi, że "wymieszaliśmy się", a heterochromia powstała u mnie na wskutek odziedziczenia jej po dziadku. Nigdy go nie widziałam, więc nie wiem, czy to prawda. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy nie jestem adoptowana, ale nigdy nie zapytałam o to bezpośrednio. Dosiadłam się do stołu. - I jak ci się podoba nasz nowy dom? - spytał z uśmiechem tatko. - Jest... niezły. Ale zastanawia mnie jedna rzecz - patrzyłam im poważnie w oczy - Skąd wzięliście na to pieniądze? Wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie, po czym mama westchnęła i zawołała mojego brata. Dake usiadł na krześle koło mnie i zapytał, o co chodzi. - A więc - zaczęła niepewnie mama - Wiecie, że musieliśmy podjąć nową pracę - pokiwałam głową - Dostałam ofertę nieco lepszej od sprzątania cudzych domów - na jej twarzy zawidniał paskudny grymas - Będę recepcjonistką w banku. Zaoferowano mi niezłą stawkę, dlatego też postanowiliśmy z Georgem zaszaleć. Straty materialne odrobimy przy moich następnych wypłatach, a... - A teraz będziemy żywić się tynkiem ze ścian - mruknął Dake, a matka spiorunowała go spojrzeniem. - Sugerujesz, że kiedykolwiek bym na to pozwoliła? Że jestem wyrodną matką i zagłodziłabym was na śmierć? - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. Przedstawienie czas zacząć, pomyślałam, próbując powstrzymać paskudny, cyniczny uśmiech. - Nie... mamo, oczywiście, że nie! Przepraszam... - Przeprosiny nie zmienią tego, co o mnie myślisz. - Uważam cię za najlepszą mamę na świecie! Połknął haczyk. Na twarzy mojej i taty widniał cień rozbawienia. I już wiadomo, po kim jestem sadystką! - Tak? No to chodź do najlepszej mamy na świecie na buziaka! Zanim blondyn się obejrzał, był już uwięziony w przytulasie i torturowany poprzez zabójcze buziaki w policzki. Wyglądało to przekomicznie. Śmiałam się z jego nieszczęścia jak opętana. Po chwili brat wydostał się z jej uścisku i burczał pod nosem niezadowolony. Rzecz jasna, nie tylko dlatego, że został skompromitowany, ale też z powodu zniszczenia jego jakże olśniewającej fryzury. Biedaczysko! Mimo wszystko, cudownie mi było patrzeć na naburmuszonego - i szczęśliwego - brata. Na szczerze uśmiechniętą mamę. Na śmiejącego się tatę. A ja sama odkryłam, że też się śmieję. Czyż nieprawdą jest, że jestem prawdziwą szczęściarą? Bo czy kochająca się rodzina, to nie jest to, o czym wiele osób może pomarzyć? Pomarzyć o cieple, przytuleniu, miłości bez względu na wszystko? Tak, ja, Yavanna White, zdecydowanie dostałam niesamowity dar od losu. Dla takich zwykłych-niezwykłych chwil warto żyć. Hej, to ja! Chciałam podziękować za wszystkie miłe komentarze i informuję, że nowe części będą się pojawiać co dwa, do siedmiu dni. To tyle. Narka! Słodki Amoris. Serio? Jak można wymyślić tak debilną nazwę liceum? A może to nie jest szkoła, a miejsce schadzek? Może rodzicom nie podoba się to, że nie widzieli mnie w związku? Nie, co za idiotyczne myśli. Przecież ojciec najchętniej odizolowałby mnie od wszystkich - oprócz jego i Dake'a - mężczyzn. A kiedy miałabym czterdzieści lat i byłabym singielką, narzekałby, że zostanę starą panną. I jak tu być dobrą córką? Westchnęłam ciężko i kątem oka spojrzałam na brata. Który patrzył na coś innego. A dokładniej na kogoś innego. Kogoś płci damskiej. Cholerny kobieciarz. Szturchnęłam go łokciem w żebra. - Ej! - spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem - No co? Uratowałam cię przed bolesnym zderzeniem z latarnią, a ty jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły - wydęłam usta w podkówkę i spuściłam głowę. Blondyn tylko prychnął. Zawiał zimny wiatr, a ja dostałam gęsiej skórki. Wciąż nie mogłam się przyzwyczaić do nieco chłodniejszego klimatu Francji, mimo, że byliśmy tu od przeszło miesiąca. Brakowało mi tych cudownych, gorących, australijskich promieni słońca, a jeszcze bardziej surfowania, intensywnego zapachu morskiego jodu... W ciszy dotarliśmy pod łososiowy (bleee...) budynek szkoły/miejsca schadzek. Z niesmakiem spojrzałam na szyld: SŁODKI AMORIS. - Wchodzisz, czy zostajesz? - A mam wybór? - Nie. Jęknęłam cicho i podążyłam za bratem. Miał okazję tutaj bywać. Nasz wujek, Borys, jest nauczycielem wf-u. Dake był u niego w odwiedzinach, a przy okazji poszedł na organizowane przez szkołę szkolne przedstawienie. To nie fair! Znając jego zdolności poznał pewnie połowę licealistów (a raczej licealistek), a ja nie znałam nikogo! Ale i tak zbytnio się nie przejęłam. Nigdy nie rozumiałam, dlaczego niektóre nastolatki są tak zaaferowane zmianą szkoły, że szykują nawet jakieś przemowy. Phi! Po co? Jak na gentelmana przystało, Dakuś otworzył mi drzwi i wcale na mnie nie wpadł, bo w ogóle nie potknął się o własne nogi. Wyczuj, proszę, ten sarkazm (którego nie potrafię używać). Moja nadnaturalna, paranormalna i sralanormalna inteligencja pozwoliła mi wyciągnąć godny nagrody Nobla wniosek, że znajdowaliśmy się na korytarzu. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru! Brawo, panno White! Bo jeśli pomieszczenie jest długie, i przy jednej z beżowych ścian ciągną się niebieskie (niektóre oszpecone przez graffiti) szafki, a na przeciwnej znajduje się kilka drzwi, to bardziej przypomina to kuchnię, a mało komu udaje się załapać, że to korytarz! Ech. Grunt, to wierzyć w swoje możliwości, prawda? I może wszystko byłoby fajnie i w ogóle, jeśli nie fakt, że było tu całkowicie pusto, co oznacza, że musieliśmy radzić sobie sami. Super. - Eee, siostra? - zaczął niepewnie Dake. - Słucham? - spytałam kulturalnie. - Nie mów słucham, bo cię... no, wiesz - przewróciłam oczami. - Co robimy? - Pojeździjmy na jednorożcach - rzuciłam sarkastycznie i prychnęłam. - A jak myślisz? Widzisz, o - wskazałam na drzwi, oznaczone napisem z wielkimi literami: POKÓJ GOSPODARZY - te drzwi? Wiesz, czym się zajmują, tak zwani, gospodarze? - Och, no już, pani wiem-wszystko-najlepiej - burknął. Uśmiechnęłam się tryumfująco i zapukałam pewnie, po czym - nie czekając na odpowiedź - energicznie otworzyłam drzwi. W środku zastaliśmy - odwróconego do nas tyłem - (bardzo) wysokiego chłopaka, który grzebał w jakichś papierach. Chrząknęłam głośno, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Drgnął i odwrócił się szybko. Pierwsze, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, to jego piwne, wyglądające niemal na miodowe, tęczówki. Potem dostrzegłam uroczo opadające na twarz złote włosy. Biała, idealnie wyprasowana koszula, opinała się na jego ciele, uwydatniając świetne mięśnie, a luźno zawiązany granatowy krawat dodawał pewnej nonszalancji. Uśmiechnął się serdecznie, ukazując szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. - Ach, wy pewnie jesteście nowi, prawda? - zapytał, a raczej stwierdził. Widziałam, że mój brat chciał się odezwać, ale go uprzedziłam: - Tak - uśmiechnęłam się promiennie i wyciągnęłam rękę w jego kierunku, jak na kulturalną osobę przystało - nazywam się Yavanna White, ale mów mi Yavka. - Nathaniel Goldmann, jednak prosiłbym o nieużywanie zdrobnień mojego imienia - uścisnął moją dłoń. - Jestem... - Gospodarzem szkoły? - domyśliłam się, na co pokiwał głową. Dake odchrząknął. - Nie to, że chcę wam przerwać jakże miłą pogawędkę, ale... - ach, czyżby zaczął chorować na syndrom zazdrosnego braciszka? Aj, aj, Dakuś, zdziwiłbyś się niezmiernie... - Ach, pamiętam cię z dni otwartych. Jesteś Taycota? Zaczęłam cicho cichotać. Widziałam, jak brat zaciska szczękę. - Blisko - wycedził. - Dake, brat Yavki. - Dobra - przerwałam, zanim blondyn by wybuchł - koniec z pogaduszkami. Jak zdążyłeś zauważyłeś, jesteśmy tu nowi, potrzebujemy dwóch planów lekcji dla klasy drugiej - pokiwał głową i zaczął grzebać w jakichś dokumentach, a ja ciągnęłam dalej - Z tego co wiem, nasza mama dostarczyła już dokumenty, czy niczego w nich nie brakuje? - Nie, nie. Wasze teczki są kompletne - uśmiechnął się znowu i podał nam dwa plany lekcji. - Teraz macie lekcję historii. Jestem z wami w klasie, więc może was zaprowadzę do sali? - Oke... - Nie - przerwał ostro Dake. - Sami sobie poradzimy. - Co? - Pstro. Idziemy. - Nie słuchaj go - zwróciłam się do Nathaniela i ciężko westchnęłam - chyba ma okres - jestem pewna, że jeśli wzrok byłby karabinami maszynowymi, już dawno bym nie żyła. - A więc, zaprowadzisz nas do tej sali? Gospodarz chyba był nieco zniesmaczony moim żartem, ale i tak poprosił, abyśmy podążali za nim. Właściwie, to ja rozmawiałam z nowym znajomym, a Dake szedł za nami, burcząc coś pod nosem. Jakie to słodkie! W każdym bądź razie, dowiedziałam się, że pustki spowodowane są tym, że lekcje się już rozpoczęły. Nathuś (a co mnie obchodzi, że nie lubi zdrobnień?) wytłumaczył też, że nauczyciel poprosił go o wzięcie dziennika. A już myślałam, że wagarował (tak, to była nieudolna próba sarkazmu). Zatrzymaliśmy się przed salą A, i weszliśmy do środka. Nauczyciel bazgrzący coś na tablicy mógł być grubo po pięćdziesiątce, co sugerowała łysiejąca głowa i zmęczony wzrok. Nathaniel pokrótce wyjaśnił sytuację mężczyźnie, przekazał mu dziennik i usiadł w ławce obok brązowowłosej dziewczyny. Kątem oka widziałam, jak uczniowie lustrują nas wzrokiem. Oceniłam szybko tamtejszych ludzi. Moją uwagę przykuły znajome, niebieskie włosy... Czy to... - Klaso - zaczął nauczyciel - chciałbym wam przedstawić nowych uczniów, Dakotę - coś czuję, że mój brat nie dogada się z historykiem - i Yavannę White. Ja - tu zwrócił się do nas - jestem waszym wychowawcą, Albert Farazowski. Moglibyście opowiedzieć coś o sobie? Tak, myślałam, to na pewno mój ukochany Smerf! I czy to oznacza, że jest z nim też mój Pokemon? - Yavka - mruknął Dake - zaczynaj. - Ach, jasne - odchrząknęłam i zwróciłam się do uczniów. - Cześć wszystkim! Jak już wspomniał pan Farazowski, jestem Yavanna, ale mówcie mi Yavka... Ej, nie patrzcie się na mnie jak na kosmitę. To irytujące - większość uczniów uśmiechnęła się, i miałam wrażenie, że atmosfera się rozluźniła. - Lubię zakupy, Grę o tron... Może lepiej nie będę was tym zanudzać. Jeśli będziecie chcieli mnie o coś spytać na przerwie, to mówcie śmiało. A teraz pozwolę zabrać głos temu oto uroczemu blondynkowi. Dake prychnął, ale mało mnie to obchodziło. Przez całą przemowę wpatrywałam się z uśmiechem w zaskoczonych - i także uśmiechniętych - bliźniaków. Moje kochane mordki! Jak ja ich dawno nie widziałam! Niestety, zmuszona byłam usiąść w ławce za nimi, jednakże po drodze szepnęłam do Alexy'ego, że mają czekać na mnie pod salą. I oczywiście nie mogłam usiąść z moim bratem, tylko jakimś czerwonowłosym chłopakiem, który wyglądał na typowego pseudo-buntownika, czyli pana Jestem Super Bo Wagaruję i Mam w Dupie Nauczycieli a Laski Na Mnie Lecą Jak Muchy Do Gówna i Mam Zajebisty Buntowniczy Stajl (JSBWiMwDNaLNMLJMDGiMZBS to coraz powszechniejszy gatunek dupków). Położyłam torbę na ziemi i klapnęłam na krzesło. Kątem oka widziałam, jak rudy patrzy na mnie z pogardą swymi zimnymi, stalowymi oczami. Po chwili nie wytrzymałam i spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco. Większość ludzi w takich przypadkach rumieni się i odwraca wzrok. Ale go nie doceniłam. No przecież to był JSBWiMwDNaLNMLJMDGiMZBS, on wszystko musi robić inaczej, bo to wielki buntownik! Bawiliśmy się w bitwę na spojrzenie. Giń, myślałam, giń, JSBWiMwDNaLNMLJMDGiMZBS jeden! Walkę tę przerwał prychnięciem. Rozłożył się wygodniej na krześle i zamknął oczy. Ha! Wygrałam! Chyba, że po prostu mnie zlekceważył... Jeśli tak, pomyślałam, to wiedz, rudzielcze, że zadarłeś z niewłaściwą osobą. Yavanny White nie ignoruje się ot tak. Przekonasz się o tym na własnej skórze. W końcu zadzwonił dzwonek (masło maślane). Dosłownie wybiegłam z sali i czekałam niecierpliwie na bliźniaków. Po sekundzie lub dwóch dostrzegłam Alexy'ego. Niewiele myśląc (to ty w ogóle myślisz?!), z piskiem zarzuciłam mu ręce na ramiona, nogami owinęłam jego biodra i tuliłam go z całej siły. - Smerfuś!!! - Yavcia!!! - śmiał się razem ze mną, tuląc mnie tak mocno, że miażdżył mi żebra. Ale co tam! Niebieskowłosy chyba jako jedyny z poznanych mi osób entuzjastował się wszystkim tak, jak ja. Nie widzieliśmy się ponad rok. W wakacje rodzice posłali mnie na miesięczne kolonie, gdzie spotkałam Armina i Alexy'ego, i od razu się zakochałam. Niedosłownie, oczywiście... Chociaż... Trójkącik z bliźniakami... Nie pogardziłabym, hehe... Yavka, ogarnij się! - Dobra, puszczaj, bo muszę przywitać się z... - Hej! Poczułam, jak coś (a raczej ktoś) odciąga mnie od Smerfa. Armin spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, choć widziałam w jego błękitnych oczach wesołe iskierki, które zdradzały jego dziką radość. - Ładnie to tak zapominać o przywitaniu się z przyjacielem, hę? - Aj, jakoś tak wyszło... - chciałam pobawić się w jego grę, ale nie wytrzymałam i - znowu - z piskiem go przytuliłam, przy okazji rozwalając jego fryzurę. Odwzajemnił uścisk dwa razy mocniej (kiedy on sobie wyrobił takie mięśnie? Chyba nie przy konsoli!) i również potargał mi włosy. Po minucie lub dwóch, odlepiliśmy się od siebie. I wtedy coś pojęłam. Większość ludzi na korytarzu gapiła się na nas jak na wariatów. A tam, walić to! Trzeba się cieszyć chwi... Ech, za dużo siedzę w fejsie. Przyjrzałam się chłopcom uważniej. Przewyższali mnie o głowę, choć wcześniej byli ode mnie maksymalnie pięć centymetrów wyżsi. Oczy Alexy'ego nie były już identyczne jak Armina, błękitne, niczym niebo, ale różowe. Pewnie założył soczewki. Tylko dlaczego? I dlaczego oni mieli takie rozbudowane ramiona? I dlaczego oni byli tacy wysocy? Ej no, to nie fair! Czemu ja rosnę tylko wszerz? Ja się tak nie bawię... - Chodźmy na dziedziniec, tam pogadamy - zarządził Alexy i pociągnął mnie i bruneta na dwór. Już chciał usiąść na jakimś zimnym betonie, ale upatrzyłam wielkiego dęba, pod którym była sobie zielona ławka, wyglądająca naprawdę sympatycznie. - Macie zamiar tutaj siadać? Widzicie tę ławkę? Chodźmy tam. - Nie radziłbym. To ławka Wielmożnego Pana Castiela Rimet - prychnął Armin. Uniosłam brew pytająco. - Czerwone włosy. Typ buntownika. Siedziałaś z nim. - Och - skojarzyłam, że ów Castiel to JSBWiMwDNaLNMLJMDGiMZBS - Co z tego, że to "jego" ławka? - To - zaczął Alexy - że osoby na niej siadające zazwyczaj tego żałują. - A co, nieposłusznym daje klapsa w dupę? - parsknęłam. - Dobra, idziecie ze mną, czy ja mam sobie pójść? Nie bójcie się, w razie czego was obronię - puściłam im oczko. Dobrze mnie znali i wiedzieli, że mogłabym spełnić swoją groźbę. Mój upór nie zna granic. Rozłożyłam się wygodnie na ławce, a chłopaki obok mnie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ten rok, kiedy się nie widzieliśmy. Właściwie, to u nikogo z nas nie działo się nic szczególnie ciekawego. No, może oprócz dramatu Armina, kiedy to miał szlaban na konsolę przez miesiąc. Albo jeszcze większego dramatu Alexy'ego, który widział jedyny model świetnych spodni, które były nawet w jego rozmiarze, ale zapomniał wziąć portfela. Ja z kolei nie przeżywałam tak trudnych spraw, wręcz przeciwnie - w parku zarobiłam aż pięć stów za granie na skrzypcach, to mój rekord. Przez chwilę trwaliśmy w przyjemnej ciszy. A no właśnie. Przez chwilę. - To moja ławka. Ten zimny ton sprawiał, że dostałam gęsiej skórki. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam nikogo innego, jak "właściciela" ławki. Kątem oka zobaczyłam, jak Armin otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, jednak byłam szybsza. - Aha. Zemstę czas zacząć, skarbie, pomyślałam patrząc bez wyrazu na rudego alias Castiela. Jego brew powędrowała ku górze. - Aha? - Aha. Przez moment widziałam, jak jego szczęka zaciska się, a na czole pojawia się ledwo widoczna żyłka. Jednakże trwało to bardzo krótko, i na twarz ponownie wpełzła maska obojętności. - Yavka, Alexy - powiedział spokojnie Armin - chodźmy. - Dlaczego? Mi tutaj wygodnie, a jakiś rudy pseudo-buntownik nie będzie mi mówić, co jego - powiedziałam bez wyrazu, patrząc hardo w oczy Castiela. Jestem głupia. Dlaczegoż tak strasznie uwielbiam kłopoty? Ach tak, przed chwilą powiedziałam. Jestem głupia. - Dziewczynko - parsknął rudy - wiesz w ogóle, do kogo mówisz? - Tak - uśmiechnęłam się kpiąco - do rudego debila. W tym momencie miałam wrażenie, jakby bliźniaki wstrzymały oddech, tak jak i kilka osób obserwujących zdarzenie. Co, myślałam, jest w tym takiego ciekawego? - Właśnie narobiłaś sobie kłopotów - powiedział powoli, jak gdyby próbował opanować nerwy, i równie wolno zaczął podchodzić bliżej mnie. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, ale jego (około) 1,85 m w mych oczach urosło do dwóch metrów, a jakaś drapiąca gula ścisnęła moje gardło. Wzięłam głęboki oddech, żeby się opanować. Uśmiechnęłam się słodko. - Słońce, ty pierwszy narobiłeś sobie kłopotów, lekceważąc moją zabawę w zabijanie wzrokiem. A mnie się nie lekceważy - mogę założyć się o stówę, że ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziałam z groźnym błyskiem w oczach. - Grozisz mi? - prychnął patrząc na mnie z politowaniem. - Co takie chucherko może mi zrobić? Zaatakować paznokciami? Zawsze nienawidziłam, kiedy ktoś ze mnie kpił. Zawsze uważałam, że takie osoby to zwykłe france. Zawsze uważałam, że takie osoby zasługują na upokorzenie lub ignorowanie, aby zbytnio nie zniżać się do ich poziomu. Zawsze też potrafiłam wzbudzić strach samym słowem. No, może nie zawsze. Lecz po zdarzeniach sprzed dwóch lat jestem uodporniona na dupków. - Mogę zadać ci poważniejsze rany niż te fizyczne - szepnęłam przeszywająco. Byłam wręcz pewna, że wszystkich przeszedł dreszcz, nawet rudego. Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. - Czyżbyś się bał? - sprowokowałam go, ujawiając szereg białych ząbków. Niestety lub stety, nie doczekałam się odpowiedzi, gdyż dryndnął dzwonek. Rimet uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Zanim się połapałam nachylał się nade mną, a jego twarz była zdecydowanie za blisko mojej, jednak nie dałam się i dalej hardo patrzyłam mu w oczy. - Wkurzyłaś mnie, złotko. Nie daruję ci tego. I zniknął. Tak po prostu, zniknął, a większość uczniów, którzy przyglądali się temu wydarzeniu szło już w stronę szkoły. Oczywiście, prócz bliźniaków. - Wpakowałaś się w niezłe bagno, Yavka - westchnął ciężko Armin. - Gorzej - mruknął Al - wpakowałaś się w castielowate bagno. Masz przerypane do końca liceum, albo i do końca życia. - Bez przesady - prychnęłam. - Co mamy teraz? Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak wielki popełniłam błąd. Ba, nikt sobie nie mógł tego przewidzieć. Ale może gdybym potulnie zeszła z "jego" ławki, może gdybym go nie sprowokowała... Może wtedy na moim życiu nie pojawiłaby się piekąca rana, tak trudna do wyleczenia... Siema:) Trochę się spóźniłam... Sorry, nie chciało mi się pisać, przyznaję się bez bicia. Ale w nagrodę napisałam długi (jak na moje możliwości) rozdział. Ale obiecuję, że to więcej się nie powtórzy. O ile ktoś to czyta xd Pozdrawiaaaam <333 Soczyście zielona trawa przyjemnie muskała odsłonięte części moich stóp. Ptaszki świergotały radośnie różne melodie, tworząc polifoniczny utwór natury. Pod wpływem lekkiego, chłodnego wiaterku, liście dębów i brzóz poruszały się niespokojnie, a ja chwilowo dostałam gęsiej skórki. Większość ludzi uśmiechało się pod wpływem przyjemnego muskania promyków słońca, a energiczne dzieciaki biegały w tę i z powrotem na placu zabaw. Ostatnie chwile lata to zdecydowanie najlepszy czas na to, aby trochę zarobić. Fakt, że była niedziela jeszcze bardziej ułatwiał sprawę. Jeszcze nie do końca wybudzona, przeciągnęłam się, ale natychmiast przestałam, gdy usłyszałam niepokojące chrupnięcie w plecach. Pod wysokim i, jak zakładałam, dość starym dębem, ujrzałam sympatycznie wyglądającą ławeczkę. Miejsce to było niedaleko od centrum ogromnego parku. Uznałam je za idealne, więc tam właśnie się udałam. Położyłam na ziemi futerał, po czym wyjęłam skrzypce oraz smyczek. Czułam na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia przechodniów. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i nastroiłam instrument. Po chwili zastanowienia postanowiłam zagrać "Lato" Vivaldiego. Coś ścisnęło mnie mocno w okolicach podbrzusza. Trema - zawsze ją miałam, choć wiedziałam, że miałam doświadczenie, a utwór znałam na pamięć. Mimo to, i tak mogłam się pomylić. Jeden milimetr przechylenia palca w złą stronę, i już dźwięk staje się fałszywy. Wzięłam kilka głębokich wdechów przeponą, zamknęłam oczy i zaczęłam grać, a dokładniej sunąć ku nowemu wymiarowi. Świat muzyki był światem innym, niż ten realny. Łatwiejszym, przyjemniejszym. Podczas gry zapominałam o dotychczasowych zmartwieniach. Brat śmiał kiedyś nawet stwierdzić, że wolę, jak to pięknie ujął, katować się godzinami przy nauce utworów Bacha, niźli wypić ubóstwiane przez całą naszą rodzinę kakao. I być może miał rację. Dziwne, bo przecież co mogło równać się z tą niezwykłą przyjemnością konsumowania napoju samych Bogów? Ach, no tak. Muzyka. Moje ciało, dusza i skrzypce stanowiły jedność. Dźwięki wpływały do uszu, brnąc dalej poprzez mózg, krtań, żołądek i palce, pozostawiając przyjemne mrowienie. Nie odczuwałam jednak takiej przyjemności podczas uczenia się "Czterech pór roku" jak i innych dzieł, lecz efekty były zadawalające. Choć i tak pragnęłam grać jeszcze lepiej, a, co się z tym wiązało, pracować jeszcze ciężej. Nim się obejrzałam, skończyłam, a gromkie oklaski wybudziły mnie z transu. Zamrugałam parę razy oczami, aby utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że to nie sen. Słuchaczy było mnóstwo, bodajże trzydziestu, czterdziestu. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i ukłoniłam. Tłum zaczął się rozchodzić, a ja odłożyłam delikatnie skrzypce na ziemię. Przeliczyłam szybko pieniądze z futerału - trzydzieści pięć euro w pełni mnie satysfakcjonowało. Z tryumfalnym uśmieszkiem spakowałam instrument i usiadłam na ławce, obserwując taniec drzew. - Nie wiedziałem, że tak pięknie grasz. Zaskoczona czyjąś obecnością, zadarłam głowę. Heterochromik opierał się nonszalancko o dąb. Jego srebrzyste włosy płynęły na wietrze we wszystkie strony. Chłopak uśmiechał się delikatnie, a w zielono-bursztynowych oczach widniały wesołe iskierki. Lysander był chyba jedynym poznanym mi dotychczas chłopakiem w klasie, którego nie potrafiłam rozgryźć. W stosunku do Armina i Alexy'ego byłam sobą, pokazywałam swoje zbzikowane oblicze. Podczas rozmów z Nathanielem stawałam się miłą, uczynną dziewczynką. Przy Castielu wypływało ze mnie wszystko, co najgorsze. A białowłosy? Nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele, a gdy podejmowałam próbę wszczęcia dyskusji, ograniczał się do paru słów, po czym się ulatniał. Jedyne, co o nim wiedziałam, to to, że miał fetysz na pukcie mody wiktoriańskiej (co widać było gołym okiem), śpiewał w mini zespole, prowadzonym wspólnie z Castielkiem, jego niesamowity spokój i opanowanie było znane bardziej, niż słynne face palmy Natha, i chorował na albinizm oraz heterochromię. - Dużo rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. - W każdym bądź razie, dzięki, miło mi. - Nie ma sprawy. Od jak dawna grasz? - Jutro mija dziesięć lat - ponownie przeniosłam melanchonijny wzrok na drzewa, przypominając sobie tamten dzień. Smukła, siwa i pomarszczona, swą mądrą dłonią pieściła struny starych skrzypiec. Podniosła smyczek i zagrała nieznaną mi wtedy melodię, która brzmiała niczym magia. Każdy najcichszy dźwięk odbijał się w mych uszach niczym echo. Nie wyglądała na sześćdziesięcioletnią, zmęczoną życiem kobietę. Wyglądała jak anioł i, jak podejrzewam, tak właśnie się czuła. Od tamtej pory zapragnęłam być taka, jak ona. Babcia Ellen stała się moim autorytetem, mistrzem, guru. Za wszelką cenę chciałam - a właściwie musiałam - osiągnąć sukces taki, jak ona, lub nawet większy. Tyle, że nie mogłam powtórzyć tego samego błędu - odejścia w zapomnienie dla dobra rodziny. - A ty? - przerwałam milczenie. - Podobno śpiewasz. Grasz na czymś? - Gram na fortepianie, czasem też na gitarze. Rzeczywiście, patrząc na jego smukłe dłonie, łatwo mogłam się tego domyślić. Mimowolnie przeniosłam wzrok na swoje długie i szerokie palce, o równie szerokiej płytce paznokcia. Gdyby ktoś otrzymał za zadanie ocenić moją płeć na podstawie mych rąk, podejrzewam, że bez wahania uznałby mnie za mężczyznę. - Mieszkasz w okolicy? - spytał po chwili. - Tak, na ulicy Świętej Antoniny, pod numerem trzynastym. Głupia jesteś, skarciłam się w myślach i mentalnie uderzyłam dłonią w czoło. Ledwo go znasz, a podajesz mu takie informacje? A co, jeśli jest pedofilem i poluje na takie małe idiotki, jak ty? - W takim razie, witam drogą sąsiadkę. Mieszkam numer dalej - uśmiechnął szerzej i usiadł obok mnie. W tamtym momencie utwierdziłam się w przekonaniu, że nie miałam styczności z pedofilem, a naprawdę sympatycznym chłopakiem, o podobnych upodobaniach do moich. Spędziliśmy mnóstwo czasu na gawędzeniu o twórczości Polaka, Andrzeja Sapkowskiego, o wykonawcach i samej muzyce klasycznej, jak i rockowej, o tym, że nikt już nie czyta książek, po czym skończyliśmy na omawianiu kształtów chmur, przez co okazał się być nie tylko kulturalny i miły, a równie zboczony, co ja. Po piętnastu minutach zwijania się ze śmiechu z powodu chmury w kształcie penisa, usłyszałam śpiew Kurta Cobaina. Wygrzebałam więc z kieszeni dżinsów komórkę i odebrałam połączenie. Rodzicielka kazała mi wracać. Lysander również się już zbierał, więc poszliśmy razem. Oczywiście, całą drogę przegadaliśmy, i nim się obejrzałam, stałam tuż przed domem. Wymieniliśmy się numerami telefonów i pożegnaliśmy. Osiągnęłam niemały sukces - nie dość, że przeprowadziłam z nim normalną dyskusję, to jeszcze mieliśmy szansę na przyjaźń! Brawo ja! *** Wiał lodowaty, grudniowy wiatr. Keira Osborne skrzyżowała ramiona i zapatrzyła się w wodę. Wcześniej kilka osób spacerowało wzdłuż brzegu, ale spostrzegłszy chmury, czym prędzej się oddaliło. Zauważyła, że jest sama na plaży, i rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Ocean odbijał kolor nieba, wyglądał jak płynne żelazo, fale bez ustanku toczyły się do brzegu. Ciężkie chmury opuszczały się powoli, mgła gęstniała, sprawiając, że horyzont zaczął znikać. W innym miejscu, o innej porze, poczułaby majestat otaczającego ją piękna, ale gdy tak stała na plaży, zdała sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nic nie czuje. W pewnym sensie czuła się tak, jakby... - Yavka! Paragraf numer siedemdziesiąt dziewięć kodeksu rodzinnego: kiedy ktoś zawraca ci dupę, a jesteś zajęty - olewaj. ... jej tam wcale nie... - Yavka! Daj mi spokój, babo. ... było, jakby tylko... - Yavka!!! Ile mam czekać? Masz gości! ... śniła. - No już, idę! - odkrzyknęłam, po czym ciężko westchnęłam. I tak nie napisałabym niczego więcej, ale nie lubiłam, gdy ktoś przerywał moje czynności. Wstałam z prowizorycznego łóżka, zwanego potocznie materacem, i mimowolnie zlustrowałam wzrokiem pokój. Bezokienny, nieurządzony, zawalony kartonami. Na jednej, ceglanej ścianie wisiał ogrom zdjęć, zdjęć Dake'a, Jasona i Michaela. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, i już miałam pogrążać się we wspomnienach, ale niecierpliwe tupanie z góry uświadomiło mi, że ktoś na mnie czekał. Szybko wybiegłam z pokoju i przeskakując schody co dwa stopnie, potruchtałam do przedpokoju. Niestety, mama zasłaniała mi widok na nowo przybyłego gościa. Kobieta odwróciła się w moją stronę. Dziwnie na mnie patrzyła. Przechodząc w hallu szepnęła: - Czeka nas poważna rozmowa. Mimo to, pamiętaj, że zawsze będę cię akceptować, bez względu na twoje upodobania. Chciałam zapytać, o co chodzi, ale nie zdążyłam, bo już się ulotniła. Ale wtem zrozumiałam. Bliźniaki. - Dobra, co nagadaliście mojej matce? - Ciebie też bardzo miło widzieć, Yavciu! Och, oczywiście, u nas wszystko w porządku, nie, Al? - rzucił sarkastycznie Pokemon. - Co nagadaliście mojej matce? - powtórzyłam. Zawiało chłodem. - My? Nic takiego - zagwizdał niewinnie niebieskowłosy - tylko się przedstawiliśmy. Zmarszczyłam brwi. - Jako kto? Bo zwracała się do mnie, jakby odkryła, że jestem innej orientacji. - Jesteś homo? - zdziwił się Armin. - Może tak, może nie - wzruszyłam ramionami. - Sama nie wiem... Zresztą, nieważne! Chyba wolę nie wiedzieć. Po co przyszliście? Chcecie we... - Słyszeliśmy - przerwał Smerf - że lubisz motoryzację... - I...? - I słyszeliśmy, że jeszcze bardziej lubisz samochody... - Och... a więc, wydało się. Tak, mam romans z Gabrysiem! Przepraszam! Ja... Ja nie wiedziałam, co robię, działałam pod wpływem impulsu! - palnęłam z teatralnymi łzami w oczach. - Przebaczam, znaj mą łaskę i... - Nie udawaj! - wybuchł Armin - Spytam prosto z mostu: jedziesz z nami na wyścig? Wyścigi. To słowo odbijało mi się echem w uszach, i powodowało jakieś dziwne ruchy w okolicach podbrzusza. Motylki? Chyba tak. - Wyścigi? - powtórzyłam, nie poznając własnego głosu, który wydawał się teraz dziwnie zachrypnięty - Ale że takie prawdziwe? - Tak, takie prawdziwe. - Ale że takie uliczne? - Tak, takie uliczne. - Ale że takie nielegalne? - Tak jakby. - Ale... do cholery, s-skąd wam przyszło do głowy, że ja... że ja w takim... a wy?! Rodzice wiedzą?! - tak, oczywiście, wiedzą i wyrażają zgodę, idiotko - To... to niedorzeczne, to... Alexy szybko zatkał mi usta ręką. - Ciszej! - Mmm! - Pod warunkiem, że będziesz cicho. - Mmm! - Ale mi odpowiedz. - Mmm!!! - A, no tak. W końcu pozwolił mi oddychać i odsunął się ode mnie, stając koło brata. W ich oczach widziałam promyki nadziei. Tak bardzo pragnęłam powiedzieć, że złudnej... - Yavanno! Oho, szykuje się "rozmowa", pomyślałam. Mama używała mojego pełnego imienia tylko wtedy, gdy dowiedziała się o tym, że coś przed nią ukrywałam. Odkrzyknęłam, że zaraz przyjdę. Zdjęłam słuchawki z uszu i poszłam w stronę salonu. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem odczucie niepokoju potęgowało się. Serce waliło coraz mocniej i szybciej, jak gdyby miało zamiar wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. W mojej głowie odezwał się cichy głosik - masz przejebane, Yavka. Przełknęłam ślinę. Ojciec siedział na fotelu. Jego zazwyczaj ciepłe, zielone oczy, zmieniły się w chłodne i wściekłe ogniki. Wyginał sobie palce, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego. Mama opierała się o ścianę, uważnie lustrując mnie zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. - O co chodzi? - powiedziałam pewnym głosem. Nie miałam przecież nic do ukrycia, prawda? - Kim byli tamci chłopcy? - spytała zimno brunetka. - To moi przyjaciele - ściągnęłam brwi i nagle mnie olśniło. - Chyba nie podejrzewacie, że... - Yavanno - zaczął ostro tata. - Nie tak cię wychowaliśmy, żebyś była w związku z dwojgiem chłopaków! To obrzydliwe! Masz szlaban na... - Z dwojgiem chłopaków?! - prawie zaksztusiłam się śliną. - Skąd wam przyszedł taki pomysł, do chu... olerki?! - Bo tak to wyglądało! - ojciec nie hamował już emocji. - Nie widziałem cię nigdy z żadną koleżanką! Przyprowadzasz do domu tylko "kolegów"! - Sugerujesz, że lecę na kilka frontów? O, a może jeszcze jestem dziwką, co?! Ciskaliśmy w siebie piorunującymi spojrzeniami. Moje dłonie drżały przez wściekłość. Czułam narastający ogrom myśli, przez który bolała mnie głowa. Zapewne powyzywalibyśmy się jeszcze chwilę, ale przerwał nam aż nad wyraz spokojny ton brunetki: - Uspokójcie się - razem z tatą skurczyliśmy się w sobie. - George, myślę, że źle się do tego zabraliśmy. Poro... - On uważa, że jestem dziwką - syknęłam i zagryzłam wargę, po czym spuściłam wzrok na podłogę. Nastała grobowa cisza. Jak ojciec mógł coś takiego wymyśleć? Trójkącik? Naprawdę, czy dawałam jakiekolwiek sygnały, znaczące, że coś jest nie tak? Poza tym, jak mogłabym być z obojgiem bliźniaków? Przecież to by znaczyło, że oni ze sobą też... no, wiadomo. To przecież ohydne! - Nie, nie uważam - westchnął. - Przepraszam. - Jasne - odparłam beznamiętnie. - Chyba rzeczywiście musimy porozmawiać. Wytłumaczyłam im wszystko spokojnie. Zapewniłam, że nie jestem w żadnym związku, a co dopiero trójkącie miłosnym. Choć zaproponowali, aby zapomnieć o zaistniałej sytuacji, wiedziałam, że przez co najmniej miesiąc zachowamy pewien dystans. Blondyn oznajmił, że idzie zarezerwować bilety do kina, dla niego i mamy. To niezwykłe, że od dwudziestu lat ich uczucie nie zmalało. Miałam wrażenie, że jest wręcz przeciwnie - z każdym kolejnym dniem pogłębiało się i dojrzewało. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak dziwnie jest to obserwować z punktu widzenia osoby takiej, jak ja, dla której pojęcie "miłość" jest czymś obcym, dziwnym i głupim. Nie rozumiałam historii, w których zakochani gotowi byli porzucić wszystko, i wszystkich, aby tylko zostać ze sobą po wieczność. Nie rozumiałam historii o nieszczęśliwej miłości, przez którą ludzie rzucali się z mostu, zatracali w pracy, popadali w nałogi. Nie rozumiałam, co znaczy to przeklęte słowo. Nie chciałam tego zrozumieć. Za głupie uważałam to, co zrobiła babcia. Przez tę cholerną miłość rzuciła karierę, o którą tak zawzięcie walczyła, pokonując wszelkie przeciwności losu. Wybrała dziadka. Ja nie miałam zamiaru powtarzać tak kolosalnego błędu. Poza tym, chłopcy nie wydawali mi się zbyt atrakcyjni. Znaczy, nie to, że uważałam ich za brzydkich z wyglądu i charakteru, wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu mnie do nich nie ciągnęło. Chyba tylko raz w życiu serce zaczynało mi szybciej walić przy jakimś osobniku płci przeciwnej. Pamiętam go, jako diabelsko przystojnego szatyna. Niestety, czar prysł, gdy zaczęliśmy rozmowę. Od razu się odkochałam. I myślę, że kolejne zauroczenie nie nadejdzie tak prędko... O ile w ogóle nadejdzie. - Wiesz, Yavciu... - kobieta spojrzała na mnie dziwnie. Nie spodobało mi się to. - Tak, mamo? - spytałam niepewnie. - Skoro już doszliśmy do tematu chłopców... - Nie, nikogo nie mam na oku - ucięłam. - Dobrze, ale myślę, że nadszedł czas na ważną rozmowę - jej ton głosu stał się niemal śmiertelnie poważny. - Tak? - zmarszczyłam brwi, próbując dzięki temu magicznie zrozumieć, o co chodziło rodzicielce. - Wiesz, rozumiem, że jesteś młoda, masz prawo się wyszaleć, czy to na imprezach, czy ze znajomymi. Ale pamiętaj o tym, że nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie może nawet doprowadzić do ciąży - choleracholeracholera. - O nie, nie będziesz mi teraz mówić o antykoncepcji! Na, na, na! Nie słucham! Zakryłam dłońmi uszy, po czym zażenowana i zniesmaczona uciekłam do swojej sypialni. Opadłam na materac i włączyłam muzykę na laptopie, aby trochę się uspokoić. Wiedziałam, że zachowałam się jak dziecko, ale... co z tego, skoro nim byłam? A dzieci nie muszą słuchać takich pouczeń na temat zabezpieczania się, prawda? Boże, jakie to wszystko było głupie... Podsumowałam sobie tamten dzień - chłopcy, nie wiadomo skąd, dowiedzieli się, że lubię się ścigać, rodzice stwierdzili, że jestem dziwką będącą w związku z bliźniakami, a mama chciała rozmawiać ze mną o konsekwencjach niezabezpieczania się. Nie ma co, takich wrażeń to ja dawno nie miałam. - Jak to "tak po prostu"? Musiałeś mieć jakieś źródło! - Ale naprawdę, to była... hmmm... intuicja? Prychnęłam, i postanowiłam sobie odpuścić. Wiedziałam, że żaden z nich nie puści farby. Machnęłam usta krwiście czerwoną szminką. Niebiesko-piwne oczy podkreśliłam czarnym cieniem, po czym zrobiłam kreski eyelinerem. Korektorem przykryłam niedoskonałości cery, a dla uwydatnienia kości policzkowych, musnęłam je pudrem. Odwróciłam się w stronę, "rozwalonego" na materacu, Armina. - I jak? - spytałam z nadzieją, że nie wyglądałam niczym panna lekkich obyczajów. W odpowiedzi głośno zagwizdał, lustrując mnie od stóp, do głów. - Nieźle - rzucił po chwili. - Nie możesz chodzić tak na co dzień? - Na co dzień? - zaśmiałam się i odwróciłam do lustra. Krótkie, czerwone spodenki z wysokim stanem, odkrywały moje długie nogi, a czarna bluzka z wyciętym tyłem - nagie plecy. W końcu mogłam poczuć się nieco wyższa, dzięki szarym, zamszowym (i katorżniczym) szpilkom. Ciemnobrązowe włosy, z falowanych zamieniły się w burzę loków. - Gdybym poszła tak do szkoły, to obstawiam, że natychmiast zostałabym zawieszona. - Chyba żartujesz? - parsknął czarnowłosy. - Chyba nie widziałaś, jak ubiera się większość dziewczyn z Amorisa. Przy nich wyglądasz jak matka Teresa. - ... mam to interpretować jako komplement, czy wręcz przeciwnie? - Komplement, Yav. Komplement. W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Do pokoju wpadł Smerf. Przywitaliśmy się krótko, po czym zaczął narzekać, że źle dobrałam dodatki, sratki i manatki. Po godzinnym wykładzie na temat odpowiedniego komponowania ubrań z makijażem, w końcu mogliśmy jechać. Przyłapałam się na tym, że trzęsły mi się ręce. Tylko nie myśl, że to ze zdenerwowania! Po prostu było mi zimno... Smród. Krzyk. Pisk opon. Jadę pożyczonym od bliźniaków Porsche. Tłumy rozstępują się przede mną. Spośród wielu twarzy wyłapuję jedną, dobrze mi znaną. Od razu odwracam wzrok od czerwonej czupryny i podążam za Arminem. Niecierpliwie gryzę wargę. Stukam paznokciami o kierownicę. Kolana trzęsą się jak oszalałe. Dwa samochody przede mną zatrzymują się. Chłopaki wysiadają. Zamykam Porsche i idę za nimi. Rozmawiają z farbowaną blondynką, wyglądającą, jakby urwała się z burdelu. Przysłuchuję się. I już wiem, że to będzie zajebisty wyścig. - Tylko mnie nie zawiedź, jasne? - Nie mam takiego zamiaru. - Miałaś dwa lata przerwy. - To prawda. - Camille jest niezła. Nie wiem, czy dobrze robię pozwalając ci konkurować z nią po takim odstępie czasu - Alexy nerwowo przeczesał włosy i powtórzył: - Nie zawiedź mnie. Grasz o dwa tysiaki i auto. - Jeszcze będziesz ze mnie dumny, Smerfie - wyszczerzyłam się najpiękniej, jak potrafiłam. Niebieskowłosy pokazał zaciśnięte kciuki i odszedł w stronę widowni z uśmiechem. Zlustrowałam wzrokiem blondynę, po czym prychnęłam z pogardą - jedyną emocją, którą żywiłam wobec Królowych Solarium. Wsiadłam do samochodu, tak jak i moja przeciwniczka. Ustawiłyśmy samochody w równej linii. Na środek wyszła dziewczyna, wyglądająca niczym ta z GTA V. - Gotowe? Camille odpowiedziała warkotem swojego czarnego Lexusa. - Do startu... Przytaknęłam tak samo, jak blondi. Adrenalina była prawie namacalna. - Start! - Camille, Brigitte, Alice, Natasza, Janis, Laura, Gisele - wyliczał na palcach. - Jak ty to, do cholery, zrobiłaś?! Pokonałaś czołówkę! - Czołówkę? - parsknęłam. - Teraz rozumiem, skąd wzięło się stwierdzenie, że dziewczyny jeżdżą gorzej od facetów. - A tak w ogóle, to może pościgałabyś się z jakimś? - zaproponował Armin. - Nie, dzięki. Mam już za dużo samochodów. Muszę coś wykombinować, żeby je sprzedać, i żeby rodzice się nie dowiedzieli. A jeśli już o nich chodzi, to pewnie wrócą niedługo z randki, więc... - O nie, tylko nie wymówka o rodzicach - westchnął. - Spróbuj chociaż, proszę! - Mogę z tobą, jeśli zechcesz - spojrzałam mu w oczy i posłałam zaczepny uśmieszek. - Wolę nie. - Pękasz? - Bardzo śmieszne! - żachnął się. - Po prostu... - Pękasz - dokończył spokojnie niebieskowłosy. - Wcale że nie! - Wcale że tak! - Wcale że nie! - Wcale że tak! - Wcale... - Zamknąć się - warknęłam. Chłopcy zrobili miny zbitych szczeniąt. - Nie, to nie. Trudno. Przeżyję. Idę do siebie. - No to spróbuj z Castielem! - Pojebało? - Alexy uniósł wysoko prawą brew. - Przecież on wygrał każdy wyścig! - Jak to "każdy"? - oparłam się wygodniej na masce Peugeota. - Normalnie. Nie było takiej osoby, która by z nim wygrała. - Alexy - zaśmiał się czarnowłosy - nie zapominaj, że mówimy o Yavce. Twierdzisz, że ONA nie da rady z Rudym? - Och, Pokemonie ty mój kochany, już mnie tak nie komplementuj, bo się zarumienię, czy coś - otarłam niewidzialną łzę. - Jak sobie chcecie - wzruszył ramionami. - Możesz sobie iść na wyścig z nim, ale wątpię, aby "królewicz" w ogóle się zgodził. - Zgodzi się - uśmiechnęłam się szatańsko. - Już moja w tym rola. Szanowny pan Castiel Rimet alias Rudy Gbur, zwany też JSBWiMwDNaLNMLJMDGiMZBS (czyt. zwykłym dupkiem), opierał się nonszalancko o maskę czerwonego Lamborghini. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, pozwalając, by dwie dziewczyny siedzące po jego obu stronach, mogły podziwiać majestat urody nastolatka. Swoją drogą, podejrzewam, że kobieciny te mogły mieć maksymalnie piętnaście lat. Nie dość, że nielegalne wyścigi, to jeszcze pedofilia? Super. Odgarnęłam włosy i stanęłam naprzeciwko niego. Zlustrował mnie od stóp do głów, i zatrzymał wzrok w jednym punkcie. Pierdolony zboczeniec. - Stawiam dwa i pół tysiaka, i Renault Alpine - rzuciłam bez żadnych ceregieli. - Co? - zaśmiał się pogardliwie. - Gówno. Jedziesz, czy nie? - Dlaczego miałbym konkurować z tobą? - spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. - Pokonałam czołówkę z dziewczyn. A dziewczyna i ty, to to samo, czyż nie? Wykrzywiłam usta w cynicznym uśmiechu. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się mocno. Może bym się przestraszyła, gdyby nie pewien fakt - rudy nie bił płci przeciwnej. - Mamusia nie nauczyła cię podstawowych różnic między mężczyzną a kobietą? - Tak sobie radzisz? Jestem wielce zawiedziona, Cassy. Liczyłam na jakąś ciętą ripostę, czy coś w ten deseń, a ty sprawdzasz tylko zakres mej wiedzy? - Wkurwiasz mnie. - Wiem, Cassy. Dlatego jeszcze raz zaproponuję dwa i pół tysiaka, Renault Alpine A610, i dorzucam do tego zakaz zbliżania się do ciebie na mniej, niż kilometr. Co ty na to, słońce? - Jak mnie nazwałaś? - Głuchy jesteś? Słońcem cię nazwałam, słoneczko. Wchodzisz w to, czy nie? - Dwa i pół to za mało. - Trzy. - Słabo. Jeśli chcesz się ścigać z królem, dziewczynko, to musisz dać co najmniej cztery koła. - Stawiam siedem i pół. Azjatka i brunetka wydobyły z siebie stłumiony pisk, po czym zaczęły między sobą szeptać i co chwila na mnie zerkać. - Taka jesteś odważna? - uśmiechnął się cynicznie. - Zbankrutujesz, złotko. Ale twoja pewność siebie w pewnym sensie jest urocza. Dwanaście tysięcy i Lamborghini Veneno. Jego towarzyszki wyglądały, jak gdyby chciały zemdleć. Przygryzłam wargę i zmarszczyłam brwi. Gdybym przegrała, z wyścigów zostałby mi tysiak i cztery samochody. A gdybym wygrała... - Spoko. Czy wspominałam już, że jestem głupia? - Jesteś głupia. - Wiem. - Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co narobiłaś? - Tak. - Nie! Rimet gra nieczysto! Jest gotów nawet zabić przeciwnika na torze, żeby tylko wygrać! - Przeżyję. - Yavka! - Nie drzyj się tak! - wybuchnęłam i spojrzałam z wyrzutem na Alexy'ego. - Wiem, co robię. Wiesz, ile postawił? Dwanaście kół i Lamborghini Veneno. TO Lamborghini Veneno. Wyprodukowane jedynie w dziewięciu egzemplarzach, warte prawie cztery miliony euro! Czy ty rozumiesz, ile to siana? Czy ty rozumiesz, jaka to szansa? - Ty! Ech... - zrezygnowany wypuścił powietrze z płuc. - Dobra. Rób, co chcesz. Ostrzegałem. Nie zdziw się, jeśli obudzisz się w szpitalu, sparaliżowana od pasa w dół. Lub jeśli w ogóle się nie obudzisz. - Gotowi? Potwierdzam. - Do startu... Samochód obok mnie warczy. - Start! Ruszamy w tym samym czasie. Jedziemy łeb, w łeb. Dobijam do dwustu pięćdziesięciu na godzinę. Słabo. Jego Lamborghini może dobić do trzystu sześćdziesięciu. Wróć: moje przyszłe Lamborghini. Uśmiecham się pod nosem i gwałtownie wyprzedzam Rimeta. Spodziewa się tego. Przywala w tył mojego Renaulta, tym samym cholernie mnie spowalniając. Próbuję przyspieszyć, lecz po chwili orientuję się, że o to mu chodzi - przez dekoncentrację nie zauważam ostrego zakrętu. Tymczasem Castiel już skręca z gracją. Przez chwilę myślę, że wypadnę z toru, ale w ostatniej chwili driftuję, klnąc obrzydliwie pod nosem. Zaciskam dłonie na kierownicy i staram się zrozumieć taktykę czerwonowłosego. Chce mnie denerwować. Muszę temu zapobiec. Zaczynam jechać slalomem. Wyobrażam sobie jego zdekoncentrowaną minę. Z oddali widzę bardzo ostry zakręt, otoczony oponami. Po sekundzie, lub dwóch, jadę tuż obok Dupka. Nie mogę się powstrzymać i odwracam głowę w jego stronę. Jest wściekły. Śmieję się głośno i wpadam na szalony pomysł. Nagle przecinam mu drogę i driftuję z piskiem opon. Przez ułamek sekundy mam wrażenie, że zaraz wypadnę. Trafię w tłum obserwatorów. Zobaczę niebo. A jednak jadę dalej. Meta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Mimowolnie odwracam się do tyłu i widzę Lamborghini Casa... w stercie opon. Wróć: teraz oficjalnie moje Lamborghini. Jeden zero, ruda dziwko. Ostatnie promienie słońca wyciskały łzy z oczu. Kropelki deszczu obijały się o szyby kawiarenki, spływając wraz z wielomiesięcznym kurzem. Ludzie, z narzuconymi na głowę kapturami, szli w swoje strony, kontynuując tak monotonne życia. Intensywny zapach czekolady drażnił moje nozdrza i powodował, że miałam ochotę go zjeść. Mimowolnie oblizałam wargi i spojrzałam na ciasta zza starej witryny. Wyobrażałam sobie ich słodki smak, który pieścił podniebienie. Westchnęłam ciężko i znów zaczęłam wypatrywać spośród tłumu niebieskiej czupryny. Nie rozumiałam, jak można tak długo łazić po sklepach i nawet nie być zmęczonym? Zdecydowanie, Alexy musiał mieć świetnego dealera... Najpierw zobaczyłam jaskrawe ubrania, we wszystkich kolorach tęczy. Potem torby. Mnóstwo toreb. A potem zmęczony, lecz szczęśliwy uśmiech, odsłaniający bielutkie ząbki. Nieznacznie uniosłam kąciki warg. Kiedy zobaczył mnie zza szyby, pomachał energicznie i wparował do Chez Louis. Odłożył bagaż ubrań obok czerwonego, pikowanego fotela, po czym rozłożył się w nim z westchnięciem ulgi. - Twój kwadrans trwał półtorej godziny - uniosłam brew i spojrzałam na niego wymownie. - Przepraszam - zrobił oczka, niczym kot ze Shreka i uroczo zamrugał. - To się więcej nie powtórzy. Przyjmiesz me przeprosiny? - Nie. Błagaj na kolanach o wybaczenie - wykrzywiłam usta w czymś, co miało przypominać uśmiech i zmrużyłam lekko oczy. Zaczęłam lustrować go wzrokiem. Nie mogłam powstrzymać się przed złośliwym komentarzem. - Wyglądasz, jakby cię kto obrzygał tęczą. - Yavcia... Cóż za miła i taktowna panienka - zaśmiał się pod nosem i zawołał kelnerkę-punkówkę, której styl kompletnie nie pasował do uroczego klimatu kawiarni. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc ilość jego "zdobyczy", lecz powstrzymała się przed jakąkolwiek uwagą i przyjęła zamówienie na gorącą szarlotkę z lodami. Z zazdrością patrzyłam na chłopaka i zagryzłam wargę, aby nie rzucić się niczym dzikie zwierzę na słodkości. Pieprzona dieta. - A więc? - nie przejmując się mym wewnętrznym załamaniem, Alexy w najlepsze zajadał się ciastem. - Co "a więc"? - oderwałam się od wyobrażenia kąpieli w gorącej, gorzkiej czekoladzie i przeniosłam wzrok na przyjaciela. Zdegustowany moim nieogarnięciem, przewrócił oczami i westchnął męczeńsko. - Miałaś mi opowiedzieć, co zrobiłaś z Lamborghini i hajsem. - A, no tak - oparłam rękę na łokciu i przełknęłam ślinę, przypominając sobie trzy dni pełne nerwów, gdybania "co będzie dalej" i zastanawiania się nad swym idiotyzmem (zresztą, nie tylko moim. Panicz Castiel Rimet zdecydowanie zasłużył na miano najidiotyczniej idiotycznego idioty wszech czasów). - Jak prosiłeś, utrzymywałam wszystko w tajemnicy... - Ale, jak zwykle, olałaś moje zdanie, czyż nie? - wykrzywił się lekko. - Nie! - zaperzyłam się. - Masz mnie za jakąś olewaczkę, czy co? - Nie, ha, ha! Jesteś cholernie zabawna, kiedy się obruszasz, wiesz? - Wal się - uniosłam dumnie głowę i odrzuciłam ciemne włosy. - Nie to, że cię miałam w dupie, ale po prostu nie mogłam znieść tego... ciężaru - chyba tylko ja zrozumiałam dwuznaczność tego słowa, gdyż nie mogłam wyczytać z twarzy niebieskowłosego jakiejkolwiek emocji, poza ciekawością. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy mój zboczony charakter jest czymś normalnym. Potrząsnęłam głową, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś, co by mnie pogrążyło, i kontynuowałam: - Udałam się do mego jakże zacnego brata, który poradził mi, żebym grzecznie odstawiła Lamborghini Rimetowi. W tym momencie kawałek szarlotki wylądował na stole, a chłopak zaczął ciężko dyszeć i kaszleć. Poklepałam go po plecach i czekałam, aż przetrawi (lub nie) tę informację. Po dwóch, czy trzech minutach, względnie się ogarnął i zamrugał parę razy wielkimi oczyma. - Dobrowolnie oddałaś mu samochód za cztery miliony? - spojrzał na mnie, jak na chorą psychicznie. - Jakoś mało w to wierzę, wiesz? Po pierwsze: aż tak głupia nie jesteś, a po drugie - trudno mi sobie cię wyobrazić, kiedy... - Nie kończ. Owszem, ugodziło to w... eee... - Nie owijaj w bawełnę - w twoją dumę. - Tak - zaczęłam bardzo wolno - zwą, jak zwą. - A jednak jesteś głupia... - Okej, ale wyobraź sobie, co ja bym zrobiła z tym samochodem? Dwadzieścia cztery koła - dobra, to jeszcze jakoś ukryję przed rodzicami, ale samochód? Nie, dzięki. Nie chcę, aby wiedzieli, że popełniłam coś tak kurewsko idiotycznego. - Rozumiem - po raz kolejny tego dnia westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy. Słońce delikatnie musnęło jego twarz, dzięki czemu wyglądał, niczym model. - A Dake... - Nie wracajmy do tego - zrobiłam minę przepełnioną bólem, po czym zaśmiałam się wraz z Alexym. Choć udawałam wyluzowaną, to jedna rzecz nie dawała mi spokoju. ''- Nie podoba mi się to miasto. Nie podobają mi się tutejsi ludzie. Wszystko jest zamiatane pod dywan. Oni się boją o tym rozmawiać. Castiel jest groźny. Ma znajomości. Nie podpadaj mu, bo skończysz jak... - zaciął się na chwilę. - Jak kto? - spytałam zaniepokojona. - Nieważne - wydusił po chwili. - Po prostu oddaj mu to auto. Yav? - Tak? - Wiesz, że mimo że nazywam cię przebrzydłą cyganką, t-to kocham cię? - Też cię kocham, plastic-fantastic. - Nie rób głupstw. Zapomnij o Rimecie. - Ale... - Zostaw go w spokoju - zamknął na chwilę oczy i przełknął ślinę. - Nie podoba mi się to miasto...'' Nie rozumiałam znaczenia tych słów. Nie wiedziałam, o co mogło mu chodzić. Yerres wydawało mi się spokojnym miasteczkiem, pełnym emerytów i młodych ludzi, którzy niekoniecznie wiedzieli, co chcą robić w przyszłości. Wiedziałam tylko, że takiego przerażenia w zielonych ślepiach Dake'a nie widziałam od czasów, gdy wróciłam w nocy z parku, poobijana przez pewnych miłych chłopaczynów. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie ciepły głos przyjaciela. - Wszystko w porządku, Yav? - położył mi z troską rękę na ramieniu. - Och, pewnie, zamyśliłam się - posłałam mu najpiękniejszy w świecie uśmiech, wyćwiczony u mistrza aktorstwa, czyli samego Dakoty White. Nie chciałam dzielić się swymi obawami z niebieskowłosym, aby go nie martwić. - Pomożesz mi wybrać jakąś sukienkę? - spytałam promiennie, choć znałam już odpowiedź. - Myślałem, że się nigdy nie doczekam - uśmiechnął się i położył pieniądze na stolik. Zwrócił twarz ku szybie. W jego różowych oczkach pojawiły się dzikie iskierki radości: - Yavka, zobacz! Spojrzałam w tym samym kierunku, co Alexy. Deszczyk ustał, lecz nie pozostawił po sobie jedynie mokrych ulic. Pięciokolorowa tęcza ułożyła się w majestatyczny łuk, wyglądając, jak gdyby pochodziła z baśni. Choć wywołała przelotny uśmiech na mej twarzy, to wciąż nie mogłam przestać myśleć o słowach brata. Nie wiedziałam, jak prędko przeznaczone mi było poznać ich znaczenie. Aż nazbyt boleśnie. - Armin... Chłopak mruknął coś niezrozumiale i kontynuował grę na konsoli. Westchnęłam ciężko i przewróciłam się na brzuch. Oparłam łokcie o trawę i znudzona przyglądałam się graczowi. Widząc, że ciemnowłosy ma mnie, ładnie mówiąc, w dupie, zaczęłam pokładać nadzieje w Lysandrze. - Lyyys... - nadęłam policzki, kiedy heterochromik nie przerwał bazgrania w notatniku. Mnie się tak nudziło, a oni zwyczajnie mnie olewali... Wredne france. Postanowiłam podjąć radykalne środki. - Ratunku!!! - wrzasnęłam na całe gardło. - Gwałcą mnie!!! Uczniowie przebywający na dziedzińcu spojrzeli na mnie, jak na wariatkę. Parę osób się zaśmiało, a parę posłało pogardliwe spojrzenia. Prychnęłam pod nosem, gdy zrozumiałam, że ani Lys, ani Armin nie zareagowali. Nie wytrzymałam i po prostu podeszłam do nich i wyrwałam im notatnik i konsolę. - Ej! - Armin zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz się rozpłakać. Białowłosy nie odezwał się, lecz jego zielono-brązowe oczy wyrażały więcej, niż tysiąc słów. Podparłam ręce o biodra i uniosłam brew. - Ja tutaj się wydzieram, że potrzebuję pomocy, a wy mnie macie w dupie! - Jakiej pomocy? - Lysander wydął śmiesznie usta. - Ech... Nieważne. Nudzi mi się - tupnęłam nogą jak mała dziewczynka. - A wiesz, co jest na pierwszej lekcji? - westchnął jeden z bliźniaków. - No... chemia... - A co jest na chemii? - ... sprawdzian. - A uczyłaś się? - Nie odpowiem na tę prowokację - syknęłam i zmrużyłam oczy. Rzuciłam chłopcom ich własności. Złapałam plecak i zaczęłam przechadzać się po dziedzińcu, klnąc pod nosem na Lysa i Pokemona. Właśnie, trzeba będzie nadać białowłosemu jakiś tytuł, stwierdziłam w myślach. Nie połapałam się, kiedy znalazłam się na tyłach szkoły. Wzruszyłam ramionami i szłam dalej. Po chwili bezczynnej przechadzki, skrzywiłam się mocno, czując ohydną woń papierosów. Już miałam się wycofać, lecz skojarzyłam pewne fakty. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, licząc na to, iż będę mogła podenerwować Panicza Castiela Rimeta. Och, Yav, ty okrutna kobieto... A ty to kto? Głos Głosowski. Pamiętasz mnie jeszcze? Głos? Kopę lat minęło, drogi przyjacielu! Nie przesadzaj. No dobra, czas na mnie. Idź dowalić rudej dziwce! Się robi, kapitanie mej zacnej główki. Wyobrażając sobie kurwicę rudego, z cwanym uśmieszkiem kierowałam się w stronę smrodu. Wielce się zdziwiłam, gdy zamiast niego ujrzałam palącą papierosa dziewczynę. Opierała się nonszalancko o ścianę. Delikatny wiatr rozwiewał misternie zrobionego koka. Różowe pasemka zasłaniały całą jej twarz, lecz ona jakby się tym nie przejmowała. Obcisły, czarny kombinezon na ramiączkach, idealnie podkreślał jej zgrabną figurę. Po chwili zastanowienia, postanowiłam zagadać. Chrząknęłam, aby mnie zauważyła. Dziewczyna powoli, jak gdyby od niechcenia zwróciła głowę w moją stronę. - Hej - uśmiechnęłam się sztucznie - jestem... - Wiem, kim jesteś - przerwała znudzonym głosem. Dopiero wtedy mogłam zobaczyć, jak chłodne były jej błękitne oczy, podkreślone mocnym cieniem. Rzuciła papierosa na ziemię i zdeptała glanem niedopałek. - Yavanna White. Znana przez wszystkich wariatka, potrafiąca drzeć się na całe gardło tylko po to, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę - wycedziła, mierząc mnie pogardliwym spojrzeniem. - Och, więc taką mam reputację wśród szkolnego grona? - skrzywiłam się nieznacznie. Czułam, że z nią się nie dogadam. - Nie - prychnęła. - Nie zadaję się z tymi durniami. - Jak masz na imię? - postanowiłam zignorować jej wypowiedź. Nagle spojrzała mi wprost w oczy, co wyglądało tak groźnie, że zaczęłam rozmyślać, czy nie najlepszą opcją byłaby ucieczka. Przekonana o zagrożeniu swego życia, chciałam się wycofać, lecz w końcu odpowiedziała: - Charlotte. - Mów mi Yavka - uśmiechnęłam się, tym razem szczerze. - Fajnie - odburknęła i wzięła kolejną dawkę tytoniu. Odpaliła papierosa z niezwykłą zręcznością i przestała przejmować się moją obecnością. Nie lubiłam być ignorowaną, więc zagaiłam: - Czyżbyś bała się nauczycieli, że palisz w takim syfie? - Zabawna jesteś - przewróciła oczami. - Po prostu wkurza mnie szkolna hołota, więc wolę siedzieć tutaj, niż wśród tej bandy idiotów. - Uważasz się za lepszą? - zaśmiałam się gorzko. Zgromiła mnie wzrokiem, ale nabierałam coraz większej pewności siebie, więc niezbyt mnie to ruszyło. - Szczerze? - Pewnie. - Tak. Rozbawiona pokręciłam głową i chciałam coś jeszcze dodać, lecz w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmiający, iż czeka mnie czterdzieści pięć minut tortur umysłowych. - Do zobaczenia później, Charlie - posłałam jej najpiękniejszy w świecie uśmiech i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, poszłam w stronę klasy, nie wiedząc, jak bardzo będzie dla mnie ważna... No skoro autorka nie chce pisać to może ja napiszę 6 część XD Pewnie mi się nie uda ale cuś XD Wyczekujcie :) Od autora Siema, tutaj Kakałkowy Ćpun! Nie mam tymczasowo weny na Love, Hate, Love, Another Blood się pisze, a Za wszelką cenę chodziło za mną od dawien dawna. Komentarze i ocenianie w ankiecie mile widziane <3 Miłego dnia/ranka/południa/popołudnia/wieczoru/nocy/północy/dnia w innej czasoprzestrzeni/czegokolwiek innego! <3 (Nawet to mogę zeditować XD) Dobra nie będe już dłużej czekać po prostu taki ze mnie śmieszek hehe (pozdro dla kumatych) Postanowiłam troche pomieszać żeby było XD i wogóle przy okazji pozdrawiam czytających (jeśli ktoś to wogóle czyta) Siema! Ankieta ' Podobało ci się "Za wszelką cenę" by Yavanna White? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Słodki Flirt Kategoria:Dake Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Yuri Kategoria:Romans